Sculacciate al cinema
Elenco dei Film che contengono scene di sculacciate: Anni '10 *Jeunes filles sans uniforme - Anni '20 *Devoirs de vacances (1920) - *L'atelier faiminette (1921) - *La Fessée A' L'Ecole (1925) - Anni '30 * The Cowcatcher's Daughter (1931) - M/F (OTK ) - * Flying Down on the Rio (1933) - *Sailor's Luck (1933) - M/F - * When Strangers Marry (1933) - M/F (Hand) - * Forsaking All Others (1934) * And So They Were Married (1936) - M/f (Hand,OTK ) - * Harmonika (1937) - F/f (Hand) - Anni '40 *Public Deb n°1 (1940) - M/F - *Behind the Mask (1946) - M/F (Hand,OTK) - *Naughty Nanette (1946) - M/F - *Black Narcissus (1947) *La Costola di Adamo (1949) - F/M , M/F - *Look For the Silver Lining (1949) - M/F (OTK ) Anni '50 *Across The Wide Missouri (1951) - M/F (OTK) - *Das haus in montevideo (1951) - M/F (OTK) - *Teodora, imperatrice di Bisanzio (1954) - M/F - *Königswalzer (1955) - MF/F (Hand,OTK) - *L'homme et l'enfant (1956) - F/F - *Inta Habibi (1957) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - *Roots of heaven (1958) - M/F - *Bonanza (1959-1973) - *Vacanze per amanti (1959) - M/F (OTK) - Anni '60 *La Ciociara (1960) *Blue Hawaii (1961) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - *Tres balas perdidas (1961) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - *Carmen di Trastevere (1962) - F/F - *From russia with love (1963) - M/F (OTK) - *McHale's Navy (1963) - [M/F (OTK, Hand) - *La Smania Addosso (1962) - M/F *McLintock (1963) *Liebesgruesse aus tirol (1964) - M/F (OTK) - *Olga's House of Shame (1964) - F/F - *Accadde un estate (1965) - M/f (OTK) - *Gidget (1965) - (M/F) - *Espions à l'affût (1966) - M/F (OTK) - *Graf Bobby,der Schrecken des Wilden Westens (1966) - M/F - *The Round-Up (1966) - *Una Donna per Ringo (1966) - scena 1: M/F ; scena 2: M/F, (OTK) - *7 donne per i Macgregor (1967) *Fearless Vampire Killer (1967) *La Matriarca (1968) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - *La Terra dei Giganti (Lands of Giants ) (1968) - Serie TV - M/f *Stress-Es Tres-Tres (1968) - (M/F) - *The charge of the light brigade (1968) *Without a Stich (1968) - M/F - *La Madriguera (1969) (M/F) - *Il Grinta (1969) *Justine, Ovvero Le Disavventure Della Virtù (1969) *Starlet! (1969) - (M/F,OTK) - (Whip, M/F) - Anni '70 *Le Petit Bougnat (1970) *Robin Hood und seine lusternen Madchen (1970) - *Beichte einer Liebestollen (1971) - M/F - *Der luesterne tuerke (1971) *Josefine Mutzenbacher II - Meine 365 Liebhaber (1971) - *Naughty (1971) - *Public Eye (1971) (Talk Only) *Siegfried und das sagenhafte Liebesleben der Nibelungen (1971) - M/F *The Exotic Dreams of Casanova (1971) - M/F - *Zwanzig Mädchen Und Ein Pauker (1971) - M/F - *1001 Danish Delight (1972) *Justine De Sade (1972) - M/F. F/M - *Das Mädchen mit der heißen Masche (1972) - *Gefahrlicher Sex Fruhreifer Madchen (1972) - M/F - *Gora Aur Kala (1972) - M/F - *Una Bala Marcada (1972) - M/F *Colinot l'Alzasottane (1973) - M/F - *Daddy (1973) - F/F - *Elena si...ma di troia (1973) M/F (OTK) - *Hubal (1973) - (M/F; F/M, 1 Swat) - *Maa On Syntinen Laulu (1973) - * Prenez la queue comme tout le monde (1973) - M/F - *Sassy Sue (1973) - M/F - Hard(18+) *Turks Fruit (1973) - M/F (OTK ) - *La Sculacciata (1974) - M/F (OTK) - *Salako (1974) - M/F - *Tender Dracula (1974) - *Vos Gueules Les Mouettes (1974) - *Das verrueckteste Auto der Welt (1975) *Les Onze Mille Verges (1975) - F/F - *Penelope pulls it off (1975 ) - M/F *Seduction of Amy (1975) - Hard(18+) F/F (Hand, OTK) - *Sexteen (1975) - F/F - Hard(18+) *Femmes De Sade (1976) - Hard(18+) *I lovens tegn (1976) - Hard (18+) - *Im Gasthaus Zum Scharfen Hirschen (1976) - Hard(18+) - *Nashville Girl (1976) - M/F - *Perdutamente tuo... mi firmo Macaluso Carmelo fu Giuseppe (1976) - M/F (OTK) - *Zimmermädchen Machen Es Gern (1976) - (Hard 18+) - *Family Fun (1977) - M/F - Hard(18+) *La Nymphomane Perverse (1977) - *The Devil Inside Her (1977) - M/F - *Las Que Empiezan A Los 15 Anos (1978) - M/F (OTK) - *Liebesgrube Aus DerLederhose - Teil 5 (1978) - (Hard 18+) - *Malefices Porno (1978) - (Hard 18+) - *Pretty Baby (1978) - M/f - *Autumn Born (1979) - Hard(18+) * Getting Off (1979) - Hard(18+) - F/F - *Kort Amerikaans (1979) - M/F (OTK) - *Marie Salope (1979) - F/F (OTK) - Hard(18+) - *Nanci Blue (1979) - M/F - Hard(18+) - *Pensionat Heissbluetiger Teens (1979) - Hard(18+) - *Period Of Attachment (1979) Hard(18+) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - *Two Sisters (1979) - M/F - Hard(18+) - Anni '80 *Co-Ed Fever (1980) *El Carnaval De Las Bestias (1980) - *Jolies Petites Garces (1980) - F/F (Hard 18+) - *Les Week-ends de Caroline (1980) - M/F - (Hard 18+) - *Suedoises a chaud (1980) - (Hard 18+) - M/F - *Docteur Jekyll et les femmes (1981) *The Perils of Mandy (1981) - Hard(18+) - *A Menina e o Estuprador (1982) - M/F (OTK ) - ABT - *Mettez du sel sur la queue de l'oiseau pour l'attraper (1982) - M/F - *Mi Conejo es el Mejor (1982) - F/F - *A Woman in Flames (1983) - F/M - * By The Sword Divided (1983) - Serie TV - *Dr.Bizarro (1983) - M/F - Hard(18+) - *Sahara (1983) - *Ave Maria (1984) - *Dortoir des grandes (1984) - F/F - *Le Fruit du Desir (1984) - F/F - *Loves of Lolita (1984) - M/F - Hard(18+) - *Tank (1984) - M/F - *The bay boy (1984) - M/F - *The T&A Team (1984) - M/F (OTK) - Hard(18+) - *Young and Naughty (1984) - M/F (OTK ) - Hard(18+) - * Le Secret d'Elise (1985) - F/F - Hard(18+) - * Letters of Love (1985) - (Hard 18+) - *Chlapec do Narucia (1986) - M/F - * Depraed Innocent (1986) - F/F - Hard(18+) - *Flavia schiava di Roma regina d'amore (1986) - F/F *Killer Party (1986) - F/F (Paddle) - *Lady Jane (1986) *Return To Sex Fifth Avenue (1986) - M/F (OTK) - Hard(18+) - *Serie Rose (1986) - Serie TV - *Wild Nurses In Lust (1986) - F/M (Hard 18+) - * Rosa Selvaggia (1987) - Telenovelas - M/F - *Slip caldo e bagnato (1987) - M/F - *Celia, Un Brutto Sogno (1988) - M/f - F/f *Kinjite - Forbidden subject (1989) - M/F - *Licence to kill (1989) - M/F - *The Toxic Avenger Part II (1989) - Anni '90 *College (1990) - Serie TV - F/F - *Brides of Christ (1991) - F/F - * La Villa del Venerdi (1991) - M/F ( Hand, OTK) - * Così Fan Tutte (1992) - M/F - *Love Crimes (1992) - M/F (Hand, OTK ) - *Saène Sajan Ke (1992) - *Sommer der Liebe (1992) - M/F (Hand, OTK ) - *The Story of O - the Series (1992) - F/F - *Emmanuelle in Venice (1993) . F/F - *La Venere Blu (1993) - Hard(18+) - M/F - *Dirty Lady (1994) - (Hard 18+) - *Scorned (1994) - F/M - *Secret Diary (1994) - F/F -(Hard 18+) - *Live Nude Girls (1995) (M/F) - *Witch Academy (1995) - F/F (Paddle) - *Lillian's Story (1996) - M/f; M/F - *Le Jour et la Nuit (1997) - M/F - *Moll Flanders (1996) - * Preaching to the Perverted (1997) - F/F - *Mr Wai-Go (1998) - M/F - *Broken Dolls (1999) - F/F (Hand, OTK) - *Un Mostro di Nome Lila (1999) - Hard(18+) - M/F (OTK, Hand) - Anni 2000 *27 Missing Kisses (2000) - * Laços de Familia (2000) - M/F - *Obeti a vrazi (2000) - 1 scena (M/F ,M/M ,M/F ) - *Kuch Khatti Kuch Meethi (2001) - *Madame Hollywood (2002) - M/F - Hard(18+) - *Satan's school for lust (2002) *Secretary (2002) - M/F; self/F - |Video}} *Hotte Im Paradies (2003) - M/F (Hand, OTK ) - *Young Adam (2003) - M/F (Cane) - *Desperate Housewives (2004) - Serie TV - F/m *Mulheres Apaixonadas (2004) *Protege de la Rose Noire (2004) - F/F *The Halfway House (2004) - *Pervert (2005) - M/F - Hard(18+) *Schneeland (2005) - M/F - *Weeds (2005-2012) - *5ive Girls (2006) *Der die Tollkirsche ausgräbt (2006) *Havoc 2 Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) - M/F - *Shoot Em Up (2007) - M/F - *Skin Crawl (2007) - M/F - *Strange Girls (2007) - F/F - *Mendol (2008) - (Ep.2 F/FFFFF - Ep.5 - Ep.6 F/F - Ep.9 - Ep.11) - *The House Bunny (2008) - *Tuerkisch fuer anfaenger (2008) *Underbelly (2008) - M/F (Hand) - *À l'aventure (2009) - * Fish Tank (2009) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - *The Private Lives of Pippa Lee (2009) - F/F - Anni 2010 *I Cesaroni - (2006-2011) - Serie TV - F/M - Battipanni - *Community (2009-2013) - Serie TV - F/F - Bastone - *Beyond (2010) - M/f - Cintura - *Bored to Death (2010) - M/F (OTK ) - *Henri IV (2010) - M/F (OTK) *Les vivants et les morts (2010 - ...) M/F (Hand) - *Molina's Feroz (2010) - F/F (OTK) - *The Killer Inside Me (2010) - *Virginia (2010) - *A Damgerous Method (2011) - M/F - *American Horror Story (2011) - Serie TV - (Ep.2x01, Ep.2x02) - *Crawl (2011) - M/F (OTK)- *Il Grinta (2011) - M/f - *Underbelly Razor (2011) - M/F - *Compliance (2012) - M/F (OTK ) - *Mirror Mirror (2012) - M/F - *21 & Over (2013) - M/F - *Games of Thrones - (Il Trono di Spade) (2013) - Serie TV (Ep.2x04, F/F ) - *Lilyhammer (2013) - Serie TV - M/F - *Nymphomaniac - Volume II (2013) - (Scene 1: M/F; Scene 2: M/F; Scene 3 F/M) - *Pepples (2013) - M/F (OTK) - *Save Me (2013) - Serie TV - M/F - *Sottomessa - Racconto di una segretaria (2011) Hard(18+) - M/F - *Storia di una ladra di libri (2013) - F/f - *The Americans (2013) - Serie TV - M/F - * Dorsvloer Vol Confetti (2014) - M/f (Hand, OTK) - *Fleming (2104) - M/F - Serie TV - * Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) - M/F (Hand, OTK) - M/F (Belt) -